Las Reglas
:Este artículo se refiere a las reglas referentes a la Isla. Para las reglas sobre los viajes en el tiempo, ver Viajes en el tiempo. La idea que el comportamiento de los personajes está vinculado por reglas fue repetidamente mencionado como importante en Lost. No está claro cuales de las referencias a reglas en el show se refieren a las mismas reglas, o cuales de ellas están vinculadas entre sí. Tampoco se sabe si los personajes siguen estas reglas debido a una limitación metafísica, o simplemente porque sienten que deben hacerlo. Las reglas más importantes parecen haberse originado con Madre y Jacob, en los tiempos más antiguos mostrados en la serie. Las reglas de Madre gobernaron la naturaliza del conflicto entre Jacob y el Hombre de Negro, mientras que las reglas de Jacob parecieron gobernar a los habitantes de la Isla. La frase «las reglas» fue nombrada por primera vez destacadamente en una trama secundaria sobre la enemistad entre Ben y Charles Widmore. Ben asegura que cuando Keamy asesinó a Alex, «cambió las reglas». Ben también revela que no puede matar a Widmore, y que ambos lo saben. Daniel Faraday también le dijo a Desmond que «las reglas (de los viajes a través del tiempo) no se aplicaban a él». Aunque en el show no se especifica el significado de las reglas o cómo se relacionan con otras reglas, en este artículo se detallan todas las reglas más importantes que se originaron en Lost y parecen haber influido en el comportamiento de los personajes. Reglas de Madre Madre tuvo un gran control sobre lo que Jacob y el Hombre de Negro eran capaces de hacer. Mientras ellos crecían, ella explicó algunas de ellas a los hermanos. Cuando el Hombre de Negro pregunta si él y Jacob pueden dañarse, ella le dice que «arregló todo de tal manera que nunca podrían lastimarse». De manera similar, cuando el Hombre de Negro pregunta qué es la muerte, le responde que es algo de lo que no tiene porqué preocuparse, indicando que ajustó todo para que ninguno de ellos falleciera. También le dice que el Hombre de Negro nunca será capaz de dejar la Isla. Estas reglas parecieron haber persistido, desde que el Hombre de Negro pasó los últimos siglos buscando una brecha para matar a Jacob y dejar la Isla. Pero su incapacidad de escapar pudo haber sido por convertirse en el Monstruo, en lugar de las reglas de Madre; y antes de su transformación ella considera necesario destruir la rueda congelada. Esas reglas parecen proceder su fuerza del Corazón de la Isla. En el episodio final de la serie, Jack y el Hombre de Negro quieren traer a Desmond al Corazón de la Isla para tomar ventaja. Cuando Desmond quita el corcho de piedra del hoyo dentro de la cueva, la Isla comienza a desintegrarse y el Hombre de Negro cree que es capaz de irse. Sin embargo, Jack es capaz de herir físicamente al Hombre de Negro por primera vez desde que se convirtió en el Monstruo, sugiriendo que la Fuente lo protegía de tener heridas. Madre también tiene reglas para sus hijos que no parecen vincularse del mismo modo. Cuando fueron niños, el Hombre de Negro le pidió a Jacob que no le dijera a su madre sobre el juego Senet que encontró en la playa, porque se lo quitaría, dando a entender que era prohibido. Cuando los dos chicos le dicen que encontraron a algunos cazadores en la jungla, Madre les dice que no deberían acercarse a ellos porque los lastimarían. Sin embargo, el Hombre de Negro vive con estas personas varios años. Luego, cuando Madre nombra a Jacob el protector de la Isla, ella le hace prometer que nunca descendería al Corazón de la Isla, donde estaba la luz y él le pregunta si moriría. Ella le responde que sería peor que la muerte, sugiriendo que sería posible que lo haga. Aunque Jacob nunca descendió allí, arroja al Hombre de Negro dentro de la cueva y otras personas fueron capaces de entrar allí. La brecha }} En referencia a las reglas, el Hombre de Negro afirmó que era incapaz de matar a Jacob y que encontraría una «brecha» para lograrlo. No es claro exactamente lo que constituye esta brecha. Luego, el Hombre de Negro fue capaz de manipular a Ben para matar a Jacob en lugar de él. Antes del ataque, Jacob le dijo a su hermano que «encontró su brecha». 140 años antes, el Hombre de Negro intentó matar a Jacob de una manera similar, usando a Richard para que lo apuñalara con una daga, pero Jacob logró defenderse exitosamente. Al parecer, la «brecha» consiste en utilizar un sustituto para matar a la parte protegida a favor de la parte agresiva; en otras palabras, solo alguien fuera de las reglas puede matar a alguien que está protegido por las mismas. De todos modos, muchas personas a lo largo de la sexta temporada fueron incapaces de matar al Hombre de Negro, incluyendo a Sayid, que fue enviado por Dogen con la misma daga antigua que iba a ser utilizada por Richard para matar a Jacob y con las instrucciones similares que él usó varios años atrás. Parece ser que el Hombre de Negro no es vulnerable como Jacob, ya que su cuerpo físico está muerto o porque las reglas no se aplican de la misma manera. También se especula que Jacob se resignó (o incluso le dio la bienvenida) a su muerte, por causa de las respuestas no indiferentes a las amenazas de su hermano y el éxito que tuvo eventualmente en el plan de asesinato (ver diálogo arriba), y esto pudo estar relacionado a Ben siendo capaz de asesinar a Jacob a pesar de haber hablado último (ver daga antigua). Reglas de Jacob }} Jacob tuvo sus propias reglas, las cuales podrían sido aquellas a las que se refirieron durante el show. Estas reglas son en su mayoría arbitrarias. Lo que le ocurre a alguien que rompe sus reglas, depende de qué reglas son exactamente de Jacob y cuando estén vigentes. El interés de Jacob en las reglas comenzó en su niñez, cuando él y el Hombre de Negro jugaron con el tablero de senet que este último encontró en la playa. Jacob mueve su pieza a un lado, un movimiento por el cual su hermano niega que es válido. Esto sugiere que muchas de las reglas mostradas en el show podrían provenir de Jacob, vinculando a otros personajes con ellas porque a él se le ocurrió crearlas. No se sabe cuales de las reglas se aplican al Hombre de Negro, o porque Madre las creó, o si Jacob de algún modo ratificó sus reglas sobre irse de la Isla y los hermanos son incapaces de matarse. Algo que respalda el tema de que las reglas no son solamente arbitrarias y fueron una idea de Jacob es cuando el Hombre de Negro, con la forma de Locke intenta entrar al pie de la estatua de Tueris para que Ben pudiera matar a Jacob. Locke le dice a Ben que lo siga, pero Richard se interpone y les dice que únicamente al líder de la Isla se le tiene permitido ver a Jacob. Locke le dice que parece que está inventando las reglas. En ese punto, los observadores no saben que Locke es de hecho el Hombre de Negro, quien es consciente de las reglas de la Isla. Desde que está actuando como Locke lo haría si estuviera con vida, está claro que el Hombre de Negro está mostrando su disgusto por las reglas arbitrarias de Jacob haciendo caso omiso a aquél comentario que tendría sentido desde la perspectiva de Locke pero es sorpresivo al método de Jacob y Richard de gobernar la Isla cuando es usado desde la perspectiva del Hombre de Negro. El hacer reglas debe ser uno de los privilegios que tienen los protectores de la Isla. Cuando Hurley se convierte en protector, Ben le dice que llevará a Desmond nuevamente a su hogar. Hurley le contesta que no podían dejar la Isla, pero Ben le responde que así era cuando estaba Jacob, y que Hurley podría ser capaz de cambiar las cosas de un modo diferente. Los Candidatos Una de las reglas más importantes de Jacob previene que el Hombre de Negro mate directamente a los candidatos que Jacob eligió para reemplazarlo. Aunque el Hombre de Negro puede manipularlos y crear situaciones donde estos morirían, por ejemplo como ocurrió cuando los últimos candidatos estuvieron dentro del submarino de Widmore con una bomba a bordo que explotaría únicamente si intentaban desactivarla, por lo que morirían por su culpa. Jack se da cuenta de esto y les explica a los otros candidatos que a pesar de que el Hombre de Negro se seguido amenazándolos con que los mataría, no podría hacerlo por sí mismo. Sin embargo, Sawyer no le cree a Jack e intenta desactivar la bomba, lo que resulta en las muertes de Sayid, Sun, y Jin. Jacob le recuerda su regla al Hombre de Negro luego de su muerte. En varias ocasiones luego que toma su propia forma como un adolescente y aparece al Hombre de Negro. En una ocasión, cuando el Hombre de Negro está caminando con Sawyer, Jacob en su forma adolescente le dice a su hermano: «Tu conoces las reglas. No puedes matarlo.» Y el Hombre de Negro le grita: «¡No me digas lo que no puedo hacer!» It is also possible that the prohibition against killing candidates extends beyond the Man in Black. When Dogen decides Sayid must die, he will not administer the poison to Sayid himself; he says it is very important that Jack convince Sayid to take the pill willingly. He may be attempting to manipulate Jack to kill Sayid, which would suggest that only candidates can kill candidates. It is worth noting that many candidates, such as Boone, Charlotte, and Charlie have died by indirect causes, and since we lack a full list of candidates, we cannot rule out the possibility that every candidate killed in the show was killed by another candidate. However, given the emphasis on Sayid's needing to be willing to take the pill, Dogen may have been up to something else. The Man in Black later tells Sayid that Dogen sent him out so the Man in Black would kill him, but Dogen may well know that the Man in Black cannot kill Sayid. }} The Man in Black has previously spared candidates, and killed those who were evidently not candidates, on several occasions. Shortly after the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, the Monster snatches the pilot, Captain Seth Norris, from the cockpit of the plane and leaves his bloodied body in a treetop. The enhanced version of "Pilot, Part 1" confirmed that Norris was not a Candidate. (Pilot, Part 1 - Enhanced) Jack, Kate, and Charlie are all in the cockpit, and flee through the jungle in terror. Though all later report that the Monster was right behind them, none of them see it, and it stops pursuing them for no apparent reason after Jack goes back for Charlie. The next known survivor to encounter the Monster is John Locke. He is hunting boar when he becomes separated from Michael and Kate. The Monster is heading toward him, and they believe he has been killed. We see the encounter from the Monster's point of view as it approaches Locke, though we do not see what happens. Locke later describes the experience by saying, "I looked into the eye of the Island, and what I saw... was beautiful," and "a very bright light. It was beautiful." Locke seems to have been describing the Monster, though the latter statement sounds more like the Source, and Eko tells Locke, "That is not what I saw." In any case, the Monster does not harm Locke. The Man in Black appears to Jack on several occasions in the form of his father, Christian Shepherd. First, he leads Jack into the jungle, and appears in such a way that when Jack follows, he stumbles down a slope and off a cliff, and is only saved by the timely intervention of John Locke. Then, the Man in Black leads Jack to the Caves, where two things of note occur: the survivors discover the bodies of Adam and Eve, and Jack and Charlie become trapped and nearly suffocate when one of the caves collapses. In addition, the caves provide a badly-needed source of water for the survivors. Any of those could have provided motivation for leading Jack. When it next encounters the survivors as they are returning from the Black Rock, it once again takes an interest in Locke; after chasing Jack, Kate, Locke, and Hurley through the jungle, it grabs Locke by the ankle and attempts to drag him down into a hole in the ground. Locke insists that the Monster will not hurt him, but Jack prevents it from taking him by throwing dynamite into the hole. Its exact intentions toward Locke are unclear. Judged by the rules we learn later, it could not have harmed Locke directly, but might have been trying to cause some of the candidates to blow themselves up by running with dynamite. }} The Man in Black has two significant encounters with Mr. Eko. Though it is unclear whether Eko was ever a Candidate, the change in his behavior makes these encounters noteworthy. The first time it encounters him, it approaches and hovers in front of him, displaying images from his past in its clouds as he stares it down. Then, it leaves. Much later, after the Swan explodes, the Monster stalks a slightly delirious Eko through the jungle. The Man in Black confronts Eko in a field of red flowers in the form of his brother, Yemi, and asks for Eko's confession. Eko refuses to ask for forgiveness, saying he has not sinned and has done the best with the life he was given. Yemi snarls, "You speak to me as if I were your brother," and leaves as Eko asks, "Who are you?" When Eko proceeds into a clearing, he encounters the Monster, who grabs him and slams him into a tree. It is unclear whether Eko was once a candidate and ceased to be one (perhaps because he refused to confess), or whether he was never a candidate and the Man in Black was initially interested in him for his own purposes. Unable to Die At several points, characters are unable to kill themselves, and perhaps to be killed at all, because they have unfinished business with the Island. After Michael has returned to the outside world, he tries on multiple occasions to commit suicide, but is unable to. Tom tells him, "You can't kill yourself. The Island won't let you!" In addition, Keamy tries to shoot him, but his gun will not fire. Finally, as the bomb on the Kahana is about to explode, Christian Shepherd appears to Michael and tells him, "You can go now." It is not clear what this apparition of Christian is, but it may not be the Man in Black, since the boat is away from the Island. Similarly, after Jacob's death, Richard tells Jack that he cannot kill himself, though Richard said this is because Jacob touched him. However, he believes someone else will be able to kill him. At the Black Rock, he asks Jack to light a stick of dynamite with a fuse long enough to allow Jack to escape. Jack lights the fuse but sits down with Richard, telling Richard he was brought to the Island for a purpose and he will not die there. The fuse burns down but sputters out instead of exploding. Jack asks Richard if he wants to try another stick, but Richard says 'no'. }} Later, while the survivors who are not with Locke are preparing to destroy the Ajira plane, Ilana is throwing water bottles into her bag of dynamite when it abruptly explodes, killing her. Ben believes this is because she has reached the end of her usefulness: "There she was - handpicked by Jacob, trained to come and protect you candidates, no sooner does she tell you who you are, then she blows up. The Island was done with her. Makes me wonder what's gonna happen when it's done with us." Likewise, Locke speaks to Jack of Boone's death as "a sacrifice the Island demanded." While these statements represent the characters' interpretations of events, the Island's control over life and death seems to be linked to Jacob, and the inability of characters to die until they have completed their purpose may be one of Jacob's rules. Leaving the Island Throughout the series, some characters find it repeatedly difficult to leave the Island. When Hurley takes over as protector of the Island, Ben reveals that not allowing people to leave was the way Jacob ran things, and that Hurley could have a different policy if he wanted. Properties of the Island appear to make departure difficult. Those who wish to leave by boat or aircraft must follow a specific compass bearing, which changes depending on time. When Desmond attempts to sail away from the Island in the Elizabeth, he does not know the proper compass bearing and ended up back at the Island two weeks later, leading him to speculate that they are "trapped in a bloody snowglobe." Daniel warns that failure to follow the proper bearing might cause "side effects." When the helicopter flying to the Kahana drifts from its course in a storm, Desmond experiences flashes as well as the physical effects of temporal displacement, and the helicopter seems to arrive at the freighter much later than expected, despite a relatively normal flight time. Thus, the Island's effects on time and space are part of what makes it difficult to leave. The Others control reliable methods of departing the Island, including the Galaga and at least one boat. Members of the Others who are permitted to leave the Island seem able to come and go freely: Tom Friendly, Richard Alpert, and Ethan Rom travel to the outside world with ease. Ben claims that the Galaga is the Others' only remaining method of transport and that the underwater beacon was destroyed when the Swan imploded, so the submarine, if it left, would not be able to return. The Others are also responsible for destroying the survivors' first attempt to escape the Island: the raft Michael constructs at the end of Season 1. On the other hand, Ben reluctantly agrees to let Jack and Juliet depart the Island on the Galaga. This is prevented when Locke destroys the submarine. }} It is also possible to leave the Island by turning the frozen wheel; indeed, the Man in Black built it for that purpose. It may be possible to leave the Island regardless of the rules that otherwise prevent certain people from leaving, since Mother renders the Man in Black unconscious and fills in the well after he announces that he intends to use the wheel to leave. However, using the wheel to leave seems to have its own consequences, which may be associated with the rules: Ben tells Locke that the person who turns the wheel and moves the Island may never return. If this is a rule, it seems there is a loophole, for Ben is able to return to the Island on Ajira Flight 316. Certain characters who do successfully leave the Island find that they are not free of it, as both living characters and other forces try to persuade them to return. The first of the Oceanic survivors to escape the Island, Michael, is tortured by what he did to leave the Island and his estrangement from his son. He is visited by the apparition of Libby, whom he murdered, and by Tom Friendly, who tells him the Island is not finished with him and he cannot kill himself. Later, when the Oceanic Six leave, both Hurley and Jack see dead characters; Hurley's visitors guide him to return to the Island. In addition, all those who escaped are visited by Locke in the guise of Jeremy Bentham, who attempts to persuade them to return. As a result, Jack comes to feel that they should never have left and must return. Though these characters have escaped, they discover that the Island is still involved in their lives and is drawing them back; all the adult survivors of Oceanic 815 who have escaped attempt to return. Other characters also feel compelled to return after they have left. Both Ben and Widmore invest significant energy in returning to the Island, though they believe themselves to have been permanently banished. Even Charlotte, who lived only briefly on the Island as a child, becomes an anthropologist in order to find the Island again. Though these characters' lives may not be intertwined with the Island through the influence of Jacob, as is suggested of others, they nevertheless suggest that the Island often exerts an emotional pull on those who have left it. Other Rules Several other sets of significant rules appear to operate in the show which do not have any particularly clear connection with Jacob or Mother. However, as several of these rules govern behavior among the Others, they could easily stem from Jacob. Ben and Widmore }} The most noteworthy reference to the phrase "the rules" occurs as part of the relationship between Ben and Widmore. When Keamy kills Alex, a shocked Ben mutters, "He changed the rules," before going to summon the Monster. Later, after leaving the Island, Ben enters Widmore's bedroom in the middle of the night. Widmore asks if he has come to kill him, and Ben replies, "We both know I can't do that." He repeats his accusation that Widmore changed the rules, and pledges to kill Penny, telling Widmore he will wish he hadn't changed the rules. . New information contained in the official LOST Encyclopedia suggests that the rules are nothing more than "gentlemanly rules of conduct". It is unclear why Ben cannot kill Widmore. This rule seems to echo the rule governing the relationship between Jacob and the Man in Black, making it impossible for them to kill each other. However, Ben is ultimately able to kill Widmore, gunning him down in Ben's house before he can win the Man in Black's pledge to spare Penny. It may also be that this refers simply to the rule that Others may not kill each other, which is enforced by the Others' legal system rather than whatever mechanisms make other laws binding. On the other hand, this element of the relationship between Ben and Widmore parallel that between Jacob and the Man in Black: they are adversaries working against each other but unable to kill each other directly. Particularly as both men were leaders of the Others, Ben's statement may indicate that they are bound by rules similar to those binding Jacob and the Man in Black. If so, it is unclear why Ben is eventually able to kill Widmore. Rules Governing Desmond Daniel, at some point between 2001 and 2002, bangs on the Swan Station's exit and talks to a bio-suit equipped Desmond. He tells Desmond that he is "uniquely special" because "the rules" do not apply to him. Daniel had just told Sawyer that "Whatever Happened, Happened," yet Desmond remembering this experience in the future off-Island shows that Desmond does not have to follow that rule. Coupled with his ability to withstand great amounts of electromagnetism, this perhaps is why it was he who was able to enter The Source and pull out its plug. It is unknown if being "special" implies being free from The Rules. For instance, Walt was considered special, but we do not know if the rules applied to him or not. Murder among the Others After Juliet kills Pickett, she is imprisoned for his murder. Isabel, who is investigating, also questions Jack about whether Juliet asked him to kill Ben; though Jack denies it, Isabel knows he is lying. Alex visits Jack where he is imprisoned, and tells him Juliet is being sentenced; "We're pretty strict about killing one of our own. Eye for an eye." Realizing that Juliet will be executed, Jack goes to Ben and negotiates to stop her execution. Ben sends a written message to Isabel, and Isabel reports, "Ben has commuted Juliet's sentence. Execution is off the table. He says the rules don't apply. He has, however, ordered her to be marked." While this rule appears to be important in Others society, it does not seem to bind people's actions in the same ways that Jacob's and Mother's rules do, as Juliet was able to kill Pickett and Ben was able to change her punishment. Hostage Rules Beatrice Klugh referenced "the rules" in a conversation with Mikhail during a tense hostage situation. As Sayid and Kate exited the Flame with Beatrice Klugh as a hostage, they came upon Mikhail, who was holding Locke as a hostage. During the confrontation, Beatrice and Mikhail began shouting to each other in Russian. A Rule in the Whispers? When Eko first faced the Monster, the Whispers may have mentioned "the rules." Coincidental References The following episodes use the phrase "the rules", but they are clearly not referencing The Rules of Ben and Widmore: * Shortly after the crash, Locke taught Walt the rules of backgammon. * Sawyer explained the rules of his "I never" game to Kate. * Ana Lucia forcibly told Sawyer that if he didn't like the rules (i.e., her rules), then she'll toss him back into the tiger pit. * While Hurley was in the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, there was a sign that read "Rec Room Rules: Listen Respect Others". ** An image of this sign also curiously appeared on the second Lost jigsaw puzzle titled, "The Others". * As Locke put a grenade into Miles' mouth, Locke told him that there was no use in having rules if there was no punishment for breaking them. * While Captain Gault beat a disobedient crew member, he stated that the rules of desertion still applied to everyone. * Achara, Jack's former lover in Thailand, breaks the the rules by revealing to "outsider" Jack what his new tattoo means. When Achara's brother, Chet, and a group of Thai men find out, they beat Jack and tell him to leave the country. * When tending to Naomi after her crash, Mikhail states that she will be better in a day. Charlie questions this, due to the severity of Naomi's wounds, and Mikhail replies, "on this island the rules are a bit different". * Jacob tells Richard no one can come inside the statue unless invited, words that Richard would repeat to Bram and Ilana when they tried to enter the statue 140 years later. Trivia * In the movie Saw, Michael Emerson played one of the victims of the villain in the film. His character was forced to obey "the rules" in order to discover the location of the antidote to the poison that was in his body. * In military or police operations, the rules of engagement (ROE) determine when, where, and how force shall be used. The Rules Ben and Widmore follow appear to be some form of ROE, as they've been shown to specifically relate to the use of deadly force against each other. Furthermore, Alex's death being described as a "change in the rules" could indicate that her status as a combatant had changed under the ROE. * According to the Ab Aeterno-Enhanced transcript the loophole materialized when the Man in Black took the form of John Locke. Earlier, sending Ricardo to kill Jacob, was his first attempt to find the loophole. Unanswered questions * What are The Rules? ** Who is subject to the Rules? ** How, why, and when were they formed? * Is it possible to break the rules? * Why does Ben believe the death of his daughter changed the Rules? ** Given that Widmore believes she was supposed to die regardless, did it really change the rules or just course correct? * Were the Whispers referring to the same rules as the ones followed by Ben and Widmore? * Do Ben and Widmore follow the same rules as Jacob and his Nemesis? * Why can Ben kill Widmore, when they previously believed he couldn't? en:The Rules fr:Règles Category:Sin resolver Category:Temática recurrente